


In the moments of beauty

by Bellalina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalina/pseuds/Bellalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen reflecting on her relationship with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gwen's musings

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Gwen's Musings  
> This is just a small piece of writing on Gwen's thoughts about Arthur. This is my fist story in FF so reviews would be love : D
> 
> I dont own or have anything to do with Merlin, if I did I wouldnt be writing this! ;)

Those little giggles that evoke in you at just the thought of him attacks your system, it's even worse when you see him in the flesh, the longing looks, cheeky smiles and those silly awkward smiles when some one catches the two of you.

Sometimes you feel as if you no longer care if every one knew what beats between the two of you; you're sick of the limitations that society sets you, who are they to rule over two lovers lives, in this so called "grate." place.

You know he feels the same way, sometimes you feel as if he's ready to face the world, with not a care for the consequences or the small minded society that we live in and for now you are able to live with the fact that you can indulge in the beauty of those small moments that you share together, in the eye of the public, because you refuse to give up on the hope that one day you will be his Queen.


	2. Arthur's Musings

I have decided to face father; I can no longer live like this, not after I had nearly lost her.

She tells me that she can never be my queen, that she would never accept it, I will show her, she is mine, the future Mrs Pendragon, future Queen of Camelot. The sole person that consumes my thoughts day and night, the only one to bring a smile to my face.

The only reason that I haven't said anything is that, it would disgraced her, she would be looked down in society, but they would not dare say it to her face, she would be ridiculed, exiled by my farther and all I want to do is spend the rest of my eternity with her.


End file.
